Visit To The Pizzaria
by MikoTheFox
Summary: Animatronics are all anthromorphic robots, I.E. Foxy has a fox tail, Freddy has slightly more fuzzy fur, Chica has feathers and chicken talons, Bonnie has a cotton tail, Fredbear's a grumpy grandpa bear, etc. Includes my own OC that represents me, forth wall breaking, and slight information of OCD. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. K For slight mature references at the end. PG mostly.


"FREDDYYYYYYY" Bonnie shrieked from across the building.

"What?" Freddy was not amused in the least, for the screaming bunny was not his favorite sound.

"Miko's the guard this time!" Bonnie squealed, which was weird for a bunny.

"She's what." Freddy's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! ISN'T SHE SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING THIS?!" Foxy yelled from the Priate Cove, breaking the forth wall and then some.

"Can you not yell? You guys sound like your Nightmare counterparts are doing their jumpscare." I flicked my tails, rubbing my head.

I'm an autistic 13 year old, and combining my OCD with it isn't fun, but it's me nonetheless. I have dark blue fur, with a metal right tail due to an event I won't describe. I have a purple tail tip, and green eyes. I'm also right-handed. There's a chip in my right ear so that I can control my metal tail. If the chip gets wet, or broken, then my metal tail will bonk me on the head, turn into a blade without me wanting to, etc. I also have a sensitivity to noise, connected to my Aspergers, most likely. I'm also a perfectionist, which is most likely why my OCD bugs me so much. For example, if I draw a straight line, but it's slightly wobbly, it'll annoy me to hell's gate.

"Right, right, your autism... Woopsie." Bonnie scratched his ears, nervously snickering.

"Eh, it's no big deal. I can block out what I can, you guys." I flicked my tails again, swatting at something in the air.

"You sure, Miko?" Chica seemed worried.

"Ya, it's nothing."

Ya, hard to write while in a loud place, every sound amplified. Fredy and the gang know, but sometimes forget. I don't visit often because of it.

"Where's Ice?" Foxy asked, lifting eyepatch.

"At Shrine's, I think. Or in Knuckles' room. I dunno, last I checked, he was being a wuss around Knux." I wasn't fazed by this, since I'm kinda in control. Not to break any walls, let alone 4 of them, but I AM the admin. The boys know that, and the animatronics sorta know. They forget sometimes.

"Shouldn't we try and help Ice out if he's in a bad?" Bonnie's ears flicked.

"If you want to, but I wouldn't advise it. Knuckles DOES have a small history of genocide." I replied.

"He WHAT?" Now Foxy's jaw dropped. Right off.

"Woops, shoulda told you guys. I'll get Knux questioned soon enough, then you guys can figure out the truth." I replied blankly. I wasn't in a great mood that day, so I was getting slightly annoyed with the questions.

"I ca't believe KNUCKLES has a history of murdering an entire species!" Bonnie's ears twitched worriedly.

"Ah, don't worry. He's only done it do freezemobians, like Ice."

"Wouldn't he try it on anybody else?" Foxy questioned.

"Nope."

"Well, lets hope so. I think he tried it on me and that black fox once for finding out." Bonnie's tail twitched warily.

"We're fine, guys." I replied flatly. "Unless he changes his target, which he probably won't, we're safe. Just not Ice."

"What about Kidna? Isn't she a freezechidna? That's a freezemobian, right?" Chica's feathers ruffled.

"Didn't think of that." Bonnie chimed in.

"Ya, but she's 4 and SHRINE'S kid, remember. Knux wouldn't touch her if offered a million grapes." I looked up from the tablet, which was on Pirate Cove.

"Ice is Shrine's boyfriend. Didn't stop Knuckles. Plus he's 12, so Knux should've kept his hands off him." Freddy piped up. "So what if she grows up and Knuckles go after her?"

"He won't, he ain't that dumb. Shrine would kick his ass harder then a wrecking ball with a person on it." I replied.

"oh good god don't bring miley cirus into this after we watched that bonnie ripped his face off" Foxy hid in the curtain, his snout poking out.

"It was horrifying." Bonnie's ears were straight up and down, hitting the ceiling at the tips.

"Good thing Fredbear punched the computer screen." Freddy muttered.

"Ya. Lets never trust Bing ever again." Chica suggested. (I have nothing against Bing, it's just a joke. I respect Bing users. :3)

"Good idea." Foxy agreed, nodding his head.

"Oh, and don't look up Cringe compliations. Normally it's just animations that're decent, not proper cringe-worthy ones, like left-hand drawn ones by right-handed people." I added in.

"Got it." Bonnie saluted with one ear, hitting himself in the face. "Ow." Freddy moved Bonnie's ear back into place, checking for the click.

"Thanks Freddy."

"No problem." Freddy left the office, kinda bored.

"So, how're you doing, Miko?" Chica sat down on the floor beside me.

"Eh. It's ok, I guess." I answered.

"That's good."

"Hey, Chica."

"Ya?"

"You think people will call me crazy, how I sorta blur the line between fantasy and reality at the worst times, and how Mobius has Equestria, you guys' resterants and horror attractions, y'know, my imagination going off an a limb?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I think some people hate that, including my own mom. And I know that my parents aren't here on Mobius, where we are now, but when I blip in and out between reality and fantasy, I think people are mad I do that. Like I'm here int eh office talking with you here in the fantasy world I have, but in reality, I'm sitting in my Social Studies class, writing this story out, and I dunno if or not I should show this to any of my teachers." I didn't look at her as I spoke, but I had my ears against my head, like all of my other characters do when distressed or really pissed off.

"Why would you think that?"

"Ice once said that it's just fake. Fantasy is only a thing of temporary comfort. Like how I'm Miko here, but in reality, I'm Jenny. A nutso, crazy, autist kid with these dumb ideas, dumb stories, and I screw around with characters too much. I mean, really. He's kinda right. When I turn into an adult, It'll all go away. I'll be working probably, and have no time for stories like this one. I don't wanna grow up."

Chica sighed softly before replying. "Then make the most of it. And don't let those who don't support you get in the way. Just knock 'em out, like ya do here!"

"So I can punch my mom in the face?"

"...Not what I meant."

"I know, I'm bein' me. You know how violent I am when pumped up, heheh. I get your point, Chica."

"Maybe you could be a writer when you grow up. You have some pretty good grammar/grammer for your age, so I wouldn't put it past you." Chica patted my head, making me purr. (I can never figure spelling of 'grammer/grammar' is correct, and there's no auto-correct on my Word document, so I need to do all the correcting myself.)

"Maybe. Hey, should I send this to my English teacher, or my Support teacher? I see her in less then 20 minutes, anyways."

"Go for it, I bet they'd find it interesting. Just, keep the more mature ones to yourself. How do you even know about how it works, anyways?"

" Lets just say, I asked mom where kids come from, and I wouldn't accepted the stork answer. Plus health classes I accidently listened into. My autism won't let me filter out stuff, so yay."

"Oh dear. Wait, are you still writing this all down?" Chica asked, cocking head to the side.

"I think so, why- oh no." I poker faced before putting my head on the desk. "Maybe my teachers will forget that last part. Cross yoru feathers, Chica."

"...I don't think I can, but ok..."

END


End file.
